


After The Game

by Nununununu



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Blow Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “Thanks, but I’m going to have to pass,” Wiping his forehead with his towel as he sat ostensibly catching his breath on the bench, Cobb waved his teammates off with a smile, “You all know me and Djarin have our post-match ritual to catch up on. You know, analysing the game over some like, uh, stretches and stuff.”
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	After The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePiningTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiningTrees/gifts).



> Sort of in universe sports AU, although the fic doesn't really go into it. A little gift fic for Pining Trees <3

“Thanks, but I’m going to have to pass,” Wiping his forehead with his towel as he sat ostensibly catching his breath on the bench, Cobb waved his teammates off with a smile, “You all know me and Djarin have our post-match ritual to catch up on. You know, analysing the game over some like, uh, stretches and stuff.” It wasn’t as if he wanted to go for drinks without Din anyway, although so far he was still working on getting the other man to agree.

A glance over at Din found him fishing through his bag set further down the bench, stripped to the waist with his own towel slung over his shoulder and his back turned to anyone other than Cobb, looking appealing hot and flushed from exertion out on the court. He was giving Cobb a dryly raised eyebrow and an expression that said ‘you sound just as convincing as you look.’

Cobb therefore grinned back at him with beatific innocence.

“Uh-huh,” Cara for one, peering in through the half-opened door to the men’s changing room, didn’t seem convinced, “Yeah, well, we don’t need to see you doing that.” Turning, she ushered the cluster of fellow onlookers into setting off down the corridor, “Off we go, everyone. Spotchka’s waiting. Let’s leave the captains to their ‘chat’.”

“Enjoy your stretches,” Boba, the only other person left in the changing room alongside Cobb and Din, gave Din’s shoulder a friendly pat on the way out, his tone such that it was impossible to tell whether he was serious or not.

“Sure,” Din rocked just a little under the strength of the pat, although he seemed pleased.

“Your folks not likely to turn back up?” Cobb asked when the door was shut, although he knew full well that Din’s team tended to charge off for homemade drinks in someone’s basement near enough as soon as the game was done or some such. Really, why the _Mandalorians_ other than Din seemed incapable of sticking around afterwards was anyone’s guess, but Cobb wasn’t about to complain when it worked out to their benefit. One day they’d work on getting the two teams to mix off the court; they were pretty friendly rivals and it would probably benefit all.

Not now, though. Now had Din eyeing the changing room door as he shook his head and then abandoning his bag to come and stand between Cobb’s legs.

“Ain’t got much time before the squash folk turn up and start making a racket,” Cobb pointed out, smirking at Din’s eye roll at the pun, yet another expression the rest of their teams didn’t generally get to see. It made him feel all kinds of special, he couldn’t deny it, especially when Din next placed warm hands on Cobb’s shoulders and used them to steady himself as he went down on his knees.

“Better make it quick then,” was his comment, and Cobb widened his knees a little to accommodate him as the other man untucked him from his shorts. He was on his way to half hard – had been heading that way even while talking to his teammates in truth, given the promise that had been in Din’s supposedly casual movements and the heavy lidded gaze meant only for him.

“You don’t want me to shower first?” Cobb always felt obliged to ask just in case, whenever it was his turn to be the one treated like such – the prize they’d come up with between them for winning the match.

“You waited without showering because you knew the answer to that,” Din actually smirked a little right back, before angling his hand to accommodate Cobb’s rapidly rising erection and leaning in to lick at the head.

They did need to be quick. The squash folk were a noisy bunch – not only due to their fact their own court was just down the corridor – and didn’t tend to think or knock before bursting into the changing room, which was fair enough. What was not very fair or right was the fact Cobb was letting Din suck him off in here, the sense of illicit wrongness only adding to the thrill of it, and he had to grab at Din’s slightly sweaty hair and muffle a groan as the other man drew the head of Cobb’s cock into his mouth and just let it sit on his tongue as if they were someplace else altogether and could afford to be leisurely about it.

“Din…” Even if the squash folk weren’t to turn up for some reason, chances were someone might walk past the changing room and hear them anyway, on the way towards a class or exercising in the gym. Chances were they might decide to investigate. Cobb groaned again, stifling it in his free hand this time, as Din sucked at him a bit and then grabbed at Cobb’s hip, moaning himself as he encouraged Cobb to tilt back at more of an angle and slide further in.

“ _Uh_ ,” Naturally inclined to be vocal, it only added to Cobb’s arousal to have to make himself be quiet, especially when Din wriggled an arm between his thighs and got Cobb’s balls out of his shorts so he could roll them in his palm.

There wasn’t really room enough for him to do much of anything more, Din on his knees jammed between the lockers and the bench, and sandwiched in between Cobb’s knees, but he applied himself with a will and Cobb found himself coming sooner than he might have liked, wishing for more time, wanting to be able to spread Din out on his back and linger over having his way with him, but now wasn’t the time or the place.

Like any of this was, but both they lived with their teams more or less and, while the others accepted their captains were on decent terms off the court, they _were_ nonetheless also supposedly rivals. With an emphasis on that supposedly.

“Fuck,” Cobb had to struggle not to pant when Din pulled off, wiping his mouth, dark eyes glinting as he looked up at him.

“Remind me,” He sounded a little husky in a way that made Cobb’s stomach tighten no matter the fact he’d just orgasmed, “How many points did you score this match?”

“You know how many and we ain’t got time for you to get me to it, and besides I reckon I’ll die if you try,” Catching him by the bare shoulder, Cobb pulled him into standing up and leaning against him. Din came with very little protesting, his hair falling in his eyes as he looked down at him, lifting a knee over Cobb’s thigh to rest it on the bench, the other in between Cobb’s legs.

“I’m going to get you to at least one more before the squash team arrives,” He vowed even as Cobb wrapped his arms around his waist.

“How about you let _me_ make _you_ come instead, darlin’?” They both knew this wasn’t how it was supposed to work, but Cobb couldn’t resist offering. He could feel Din’s hard cock twitching as Din rested more of his weight against him, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through Cobb’s beard.

“Later,” Din said it like a promise, like they’d find a way to be alone outside of these stolen moments, like it was guaranteed.

“All right,” Cobb decided to believe in him. And who knew, maybe they could just, you know, talk about telling their teams. “Later,” he agreed and tipped his head up to meet Din’s kiss halfway.


End file.
